


禁脔 中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 刘培强 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	禁脔 中

　　诚意……

　　刘培强有些不知所措，他抬起头怔怔的看着对方这张熟悉又陌生的脸庞，很快明白过来。“我……我跟你回去。”因为过于难堪，牙齿深深咬在干裂的唇瓣上，渗出了血，浓艳的红与惨白的脸色形成鲜明对比。

　　“请你换一具身体。”他压制着心头的愤怒，颤抖这声音祈求，“不要用刘启的身体，求你。”

　　“刘启”笑了笑，弯下腰捏住他的下巴。从心窝处涌出的血流得更快，淅淅沥沥滴在他的脸上，“刘启”用手指抹开，拇指刻意擦过他的唇，像涂了一层口红。“刘培强中校，哀求，是您最擅长的手段，哪怕您心里恨不得现在就把我毁了。”

　　他直起身，“您是“刘启”的研发者，“刘启”向来尊重您的决定。”他优雅的抬起右手，“那么，您想要我换哪一具身体？”

　　只要不是刘启，是哪个男人肏了他，刘培强根本无所谓。没有人能标记ALPHA，也没人能让ALPHA受孕，只当被野狗咬了一口。

　　朝一个人随意一指，“就他吧！”

　　然后他看到“刘启”阖上了双眼，同时那人胸前系着的通讯器闪了闪。

　　在呆立了几秒钟之后那人忽然抱着头大声嚎叫起来。那根本不是人的声音，痛苦得破了音的声带嘶嘶的漏着气，仿佛能闻到血的味道。

　　他在地上打滚，用脑袋撞击坚硬的地面，血花溅在地上，越来越多，最后连成一片刺目的血泊。那人渐渐没了气息，可是手脚还在习惯性的抽搐。

　　刘培强惊骇的看着眼前这一幕，慢慢的转过僵硬的脖子，颤着声音质问，“你……你对他做了什么？”

　　“只是扰乱了大脑而已。”“刘启”睁开双眼，冰冷的无机质的双眸中竟然闪过一丝可以称之为笑的东西，“他的脑子无法承受“刘启”的电波，所以……”五指一张，像小孩放焰火似的轻松自在，“砰，炸了。”

　　彻骨的寒从刘培强的指尖一点点往心脏延伸，他说不出话，身体也动不了，他看到“刘启”垂下眼眸，冷漠的问道：“刘培强中校，接下来您还要选谁？”

　　宽敞的军需车内，刘培强叉开双腿跪坐在“刘启”腿上。虽然因为长期休眠的关系身体机能和外表只有三十多岁，但实际上他已经五十二岁了，实在无法像十五六岁的娇嫩少年一样对另一个性别相同的男人撒娇，尤其那个男人还是他的儿子。

　　同为ALPHA，刘启的信息素强烈而充满侵略性，就像战场上的硝烟。两股同样强大的信息素相互碰撞，让他觉得无比烦躁。可是他逃不开，因为他的后颈被一只大手卡住，不得不将头靠在对方的肩窝里。

　　但是让他难受的不是这个屈辱的姿势，而是不停从体内传来的难耐的震动……

　　“唔。”他咬住下唇发出一声闷哼。

　　“难受？”“刘启”的手顺着脊柱慢慢往下，落在他的臀部，隔着裤子用力抓揉着紧实的臀肉。因为外力的刺激，柔软的内壁把假阳具吞得更深，紧紧包裹着，忠实的将每一分颤动传达到身体各处。

　　“把它……把它拿出来。”他的膝盖虚弱的打着颤，几乎要支撑不住坐下去。活了这么多年，和妻子的交欢缠绵已经是他所能想象的最大的欢愉，万万没想到居然还有这种可怕的，羞耻得让人恨不得死去的手段。

　　而这仅仅是撩拨，当这辆车子驰进那扇大门，他将会遭到更可怕的凌虐。

　　这时车子似乎开过了路面一个坑，车子猛的跳了一下，体内的阳具也跟着跳了一下，深入到了不可思议的地方。刘培强只觉得肠道内一阵极致的酸麻，顿时抽搐着发出一声闷哼，用力咬住了“刘启”的肩头。

　　“射了。”刚吐完精的阳具软绵绵的耷拉在“刘启”手上，纵然如此，也可以看出分量不轻。这是一根足以让无数OMEGA尖叫疯狂的东西。“刘培强中校，您的身体很敏感。”

　　他的指腹缓慢有力的擦过还在渗出欲液的顶端，牙齿咬着刘培强的耳垂，“MOSS很想看看您究竟能忍受到什么程度。”

　　十五分钟后，刘培强以双手被铐，双腿分开的姿势，被几只机械手吊在空中。

　　“您是军人，MOSS会维护您军人的荣耀，即使在交媾时。”“刘启”右手搭在扶手上，双腿交叠，微微抬起的下巴将下颌线绷出完美的弧度，透出一种上位者的傲慢和冷漠。

　　刘培强全身大汗淋漓，体内的假阳具还在嗡嗡作响。“去你娘的荣耀，老子当初怎么没把你销毁。”他企图挣脱机械手的束缚，但剧烈的动作除了让军装敞得更开之外毫无用处。

　　他身上只有一条底裤和一件戴着勋章的上衣，这比全身赤裸更让他难堪。他知道MOSS想毁了他，从内而外，从信仰到身体，毁得丝毫不剩。

　　“正因为如此，MOSS才要报答您。”

　　“狗屎……”刘培强惊得倒抽一口冷气，他的身体似乎被什麽东西碰了一下。　　

　　这是……什麽鬼东西。

　　包裹着硅胶，细长而柔软。一根，两根……甚至更多。

　　这些触手取代了机械臂，牢牢束缚着他，放肆的在他身上探索。

　　“MOSS，我命令你放开我。”　　

　　膝盖被缠绕，强迫著向两边大大分开。他拼命踢动小腿企图挣脱，却更显得自己无能为力。

　　“不用担心，这些小东西不会伤害您。”“刘启”用目光审视着他的身体，“但你若是挣扎得太厉害，它们就会变得很可怕。”

　　身体里……

　　他执行过各种各样的任务，他知道接下来他要面对什麽。“快要把这些东西拿出去……”他咬住牙齿，竭力忍住触手在身上滑动带来的恶感。“MOSS，我要毁了你，一定要毁了你。”

　　“刘启“不为所动，“刘培强中校，您要学会适应它们，否则接下来您会很痛苦。”

　　不！刘培强想大叫，但一根触手已经钻进了他的口里，卷缠著他的舌头，轻轻戮刺著他的上颚。他只能发出呜呜的悲鸣，唾液从嘴角流到下巴。

　　触手很快钻进了大敞的军装里，极尽所能的爱抚他的身体。从胸膛到下腹，从脚踝到大腿，不放过一寸肌肤。

　　他呜咽著，拼命想合拢大腿，但粗长的触手却顺著他紧绷的肌肉滑到了两腿之间。大腿内侧的肌肤比别的地方更细嫩，光滑的硅胶触感顺着肌理滑过，时时刻刻提醒他，抚慰玩弄这具身体的是一个非人类。

　　他用力挣扎，手臂鼓起肌肉，但除了将捆住他的触手拉得略微紧绷一些，别无用处。

　　额头的汗滑落下来，落在眼睛里。咸涩的汗水使眼球刺痛，他眯起眼睛，狠狠盯着前方的男人。刘启的脸，刘启的身体，但眼神不是刘启的，那种眼神让他觉得愤怒，羞耻。

　　在挣动间，敞开的军装下摆擦过肌肤，硬质的布料让他的身体战栗。他的身上还戴着象征军人荣耀的勋章，可他却要用这样的身体去取悦另一个男人。

　　大敞的双腿根本没办法合拢，他只能眼睁睁看着触手勾起内裤边缘，肆无忌惮的伸了进去。

　　视线被轻薄的布料挡住，因为看不到，心中的恐惧越来越高昂，身体也越来越敏锐，他无法阻止脑中臆想出来的情景。

　　内裤渐渐鼓胀起来，里面似乎有什么东西在蠕动。

　　他发出一声呻吟，又立即咬住嘴唇，这是他最后仅存的一丝骄傲。

　　根部被裹紧，顺着柱身往上一直到顶端，他的身体紧绷得厉害，连脚背都勾了起来。长久没有自渎的他根本无法抵御这种快感。

　　内裤已经被濡湿，晕染出的水泽越来越大，那是从阳具顶端泌出的液体。他的身体变得很热，他嗅到了从刘启身上发散出的信息素。硝烟味，玫瑰香气在空气中碰撞，本该是ALPHA的对抗，却让他的身体越来越兴奋。

　　他觉得很热，全身快感迅速汇聚在下腹。“呜呜……”他的眼睛蒙了一层水汽，口里发出模糊的呻吟。如果不是口腔被触手堵住，他会向MOSS求饶吗？或许吧，甚至还会淫荡的雌伏在男人的身下。

　　他不知道最后自己会变成怎样，他只能拼命忍耐。

　　可是他的胯部正因为本能微微向上仰起，紧实的腹肌因为快感而微微颤抖，宣泄的出口被堵住，快感层层堆积。

　　太刺激了，寂寞已久的身体根本无法抵抗这种爱抚。这时侵犯他口腔的触手退了出来，他终于能说话了，破碎的呻吟中夹杂着咒骂：“住手，啊啊，让它们住手……”　　

　　在私处肆虐的触手似乎也忍不住了，它们将那薄薄的布料撕成了碎片。

　　刹那间刘培强被眼前的景象惊呆了。他的阳具高高挺立著，从双丸到顶端，被触手缠得密密实实。而其余触须正顺着股缝向下延伸，在穴口危险的试探。

　　“你……你敢！”牙关颤抖，不成语句。

　　“刘培强中校，您的肾上腺素正在激增。这种增长速度很危险。”

　　“刘启”勾勾手指，他的身体立刻被送到了男人的面前。极近的距离，他甚至可以看清对方长长的睫毛。

　　“让MOSS来帮帮您。”假阳具被抽出，凌辱后穴的触手也退了出去，男人的手指从被撑开的来不及闭合的穴口里钻了进去。

　　“不行，MOSS，不行。”无力反抗的痛苦，背德的羞耻感，让他绝望的闭上了眼睛。

　　体内的手指微微弯了起来，转著圈，慢慢抚弄著他的内壁。

　　“刘培强中校，您的身体很热，不过太干燥了。”

　　手指终於抽了出来，他还没来得及松口气，那些守候在小穴旁的触须立刻争先恐後的挤了进去。

　　“不，不，住手！”他仰起头大叫。

　　紧闭的穴口被分开，温暖的气流钻进身体，与火热的内壁一比，竟让他感觉到一股凉意。但比起这些，更让他无法忍耐的是身体内部被打开，被窥探的耻辱感。

　　细小的触须一根根探入，滚烫的花径仿佛受到了惊吓，层层匝匝，密密夹裹。

　　男人似乎觉得很有趣，捧起他的脸颊吻住了他的唇。只是唇瓣相触，却让他感受到了浓浓的威胁，他知道男人的手段绝不仅如此。

　　果然探入体内的触须变得越来越多，紧致的花径被撑开，那努力抵挡的媚肉也不得不露出了一丝空隙，于是被挤入，被破开。

　　他的身体紧绷得像弓，肌肤上布满了汗水，滑腻润泽，如触感极好的丝绸。

　　不知道被碰到了哪一点，好似有一股细小的电流在柔嫩的花径里炸开，迅速蔓延全身。

　　“唔，啊啊啊……”他终于遏制不住，长久以来的压抑终于被冲破，前方已经被触须凌辱得达到临界点的阳具终于喷薄而出，浓浓的精液沾湿了他的腹部。

　　他大汗淋漓，全身瘫软。但深入体内的触须还不放过他，撑开、旋转，毫不留情的找出每一处隐藏的敏感点。刚刚释放的阳具又被迫高昂起来，他害怕这种感觉，他不知道再继续下去，他的身体会变成什么样子。

　　他闻到了一股香甜的气味，与之而来的，是触手抽插时发出的水泽之声。“是……是什么……”他睁着双眼茫然无措。他宁愿相信那是触手分泌出来的液体，他不是OMEGA，怎么可能自行分泌出润滑的蜜液。

　　“刘培强中校，您已经湿了。”“刘启”很高兴，似奖励他一般，并起两指朝已被撑得饱胀的穴口里插去。

　　“好痛，MOSS，不行……”他扭着腰胯挣扎，却只能让对方的手指插得更深。

　　“嘘，很快就好了。MOSS只是想让您变得诚实一点。”

　　手指很快抽了出来，在他面前碾动，展开，拉出细长的淫液。

　　“不可能，不可能。”他像得了癔症，可笑的抗拒着。

　　就在这时，一股剧烈的快感袭上他的大脑，他拼命夹紧臀部想将那些触须挤出去，却反而将它们吞得更深。最深处的那个地方终于被触及。他不知道那里是什么，但每一次碰触都能引发强烈的抽搐。

　　他的身体已经不是他的了，源源不断泌出的春水甚至已将身下的地毯濡湿了一小块。液体滴落的声音，体内被无情搅弄的敏感点，还有男人舔过耳垂的唇舌。

　　“不行，住手！”他的声音颤抖，希望MOSS能够停止这种折磨。

　　“放松一些，您会迷上这种感觉。”“刘启”声音很温柔，但与之相反的是他毫不留情的指令。

　　他猛烈摇头，“让它们出去，啊……”一根细细的触须卷上男物顶端的软沟，尖锐的快感顿时让他叫起来。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊……”细须在软沟上不断的来回摩擦，甚至缠卷收拢，迅速将他的快感推向了极点。他紧紧闭上眼，臀部一阵阵抽搐，夹紧了小穴，再次达到了高潮。

　　而就在这时，一根更粗大的触手硬是从被挤得满满的的穴口里伸了进去。。 

　　“痛，MOSS，好痛，让它停下来！”本能的大叫，因为挣扎得过于用力，束缚住四肢的触手被拉扯紧绷。

　　被凌辱过的媚肉欣喜于这种粗暴的对待，它们取悦着那根触手，当它退出时，不舍的紧紧夹裹。当它探入时，淫荡的献媚。在抽插几次之后，那根粗大的触手终于长驱直入，最后滑到一个他从未碰到过的最隐秘的地方。

　　“是什么，那是什么，啊啊啊啊……”

　　他的脑中一片混沌，口角流着涎水，这是从来没有体会过的快感。

　　好像全身的感官都集中在那处，每一次擦过，每一次戮刺，他都有一种射精的冲动。不，甚至比那更强烈，这是一种宛如死亡的快感。

　　当触手开始撞击腔口前的那层膜瓣时，他达到了高潮。他的花径湿透了，喷出的大量爱液连触手也堵不住，顺着大腿内侧淅淅沥沥的滴落下来。

　　蜜色的肌肤因为激情而泛起一层浅浅的红。他半睁著眼眸，瘫软地被触手吊在那里。

　　“刘培强中校，你知道吗？ALPH可以像OMEGA一样被标记，受孕，产子。”“刘启”拨开男人湿漉漉的小穴。因为还沈浸在高潮余韵里，穴口立刻敏感的含住了他的手指。

　　什么，他刚才在说什么？

　　刘培强努力凝聚起混沌的意识，喘着粗气看向“刘启”。

　　“刚才触手碰到的那个腔口，就是ALPHA本该退化的生殖腔。”

　　“……本该？”刘培强从对方的话里预感到了一丝不详。

　　“刘启”压下男人的头，吻住了他的唇。“是的，本该。但现在它已经和OMEGA的生殖腔没有什么不同，甚至比他们更健康。因为在过去无数次体检中，MOSS已经为您注射了足够的药物。刘培强中校，您会怀孕，并为MOSS生下孩子。”

　　“你……你……”怎么可以，是谁给了它权力改造他的身体。刘培强气得全身发抖，“MOSS，你这是违法。”

　　他狠狠喘着气，用最恶毒的语言攻击着对方，“你只是一个AI，没有信息素，没有精液，甚至连人的身体都没有，你怎么标记我？难道……难道要用刘启的身体吗？”

　　“刘培强中校，您在害怕。”“刘启”的手抚上他的腰，在他的小巧迷人的腰窝上流连不去，“看，您的腰抖得这么厉害。”手指在湿漉漉的后穴里搅了搅，指尖拉扯出长长的银丝。

　　刘培强的脸涨得通红，偏过头不去看那双被淫液濡湿的手。

　　“请您放心，MOSS当然不会用刘启的身体。”

　　话音刚落，刘启的身体就倒了下去。

　　刘培强瞪大了双眼，接着一根大得恐怖的东西抵住了他的后穴。

　　“这是MOSS用最严谨的程序制作出的精液，汇集了人类最优秀的基因。”冰冷的探头亲昵的摩挲着他的脸颊，说着让他毛骨悚然的话，“现在，刘培强中校，我要肏你了。”

　　


End file.
